1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical surgical instrument for operating on a portion of a body cavity and an endoscope surgical system having the surgical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1, for example, discloses an endoscope forceps. The endoscope forceps has an insertion portion and a plurality of wire grip portions. Proximal ends of the wire grip portions are fixed to a distal end portion of the insertion portion. The wire grip portions are arranged to bend so that they are expanded (opened) in a radial direction. The wire grip portions pass through an actuator. Forward/backward movement of the actuator opens and closes the wire grip portions. Distal ends of the wire grip portions are formed in a claw-shape. Forward movement of the actuator closes the distal ends of the wire grip portions, and, at this time, they are accommodated in an accommodation portion protruded from a distal end of the actuator.
Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 08-117241